Asterdogs Wiki
Morgan: I'm Morgan the black, dick big as my staff Like Moses, Imma split yo' pasty ass in half You call yourself Jesus? BItch I'm black Buddha You're just a dirty fuckin' hippie who steals soda So call me Yoda, cause I'm a real-life Jedi The black side of the force, you're Obi Wan Keno-'Bi' cause we all know you like gettin' hit from behind so bad, you let a Whisperer backstab you with a knife we're 4 years into the apocalypse but you still look pretty I don't fear the walking dead, but I fear your ratings You're just a dirty fuckin' hippie who steals soda cans I'm loved by the fans Loved by the fans? Check out the FEAR I'm a Jedi, the You call yourself jesus? Bitch i'm black Buddha You'z died after 3 seasons but we barely even know you Oh no Jeezus died... wait literally who???? That's the gay one right? Well, I'z don't care Itz the zombie pac'lipse but he got prety hair (hmmmm) You'z call yo' self Jeezus? Bitch I'm fuckin' Buddha Got muh kung fu skills from a guy who does yoga I'm a Jedi, the black side of the force, call me Yoda You'z just a guy who steals fuckin soda So just stay there at Hilltop and till your farm You're a vegan, livin' on pancakes n' sorghum Soy chugga', look you even got dat man bun Hippie Beta male, takin' orders from a woman See, I'm a peaceful guy, but when I see red I'll drive this stick right into the back of your head But I heard you prefer it in the back instead So come at me son, you gonna be walkin' dead Morgan: Jesus: You really thought you'd win this fight, did ya? I'd karate chop your ass, I'm the fruit ninja You're bipolar? Bitch I'm bisexual Sucking dick and reading books, I'm also an intellectual Actually, I'm not bi, I'm full gay, butt fuck it I'm hearing whispers so before I kick the bucket I'll show this crazy motherfucker one final ass kicking I'm a bottom but you're getting a verbal deep-dicking You got your son killed, best dad of the year Then you became homeless, lol lmao "Clear" Then you went full hippie, that's really weird Now you're ruining Fear. Stop ruining Fear. Black and yellow, black and yellow, You Know What It Is That's you and Glenn before he got smashed into bits You Were Supposed To save him, where the fuck where you? In the kingdom, getting cucked by King Ezekiel, boo hoo Nice moves there yo, a fat dude taught you those? That's like You ruined the main show with your frantic antics Now you're in Fear, Whoopi Goldberg You're everything that's wrong with this fucking show Redundant character development and vague convos You came back in Season 6, and everything went downhill Don't worry Season 9 is doing fine without you around Heard you moved over to Fear, now its gone to shit too It was going so good, then you turned it to doo doo Category:Browse Category:Western Series Category:Season 1